Thee Fairy Who Tries To Find Her Wings
by LittleMissAngel2011
Summary: This is s short story. This is from the point of view of the next generation of fairy tail. This focuses on Rin Dragneel, daughter of the fire dragon slayer Natsu.


Rin watched as her friends ran around, laughed and wrestled together. She couldn't deny it looked fun.

"Why can't I go play?" Rin asked her mother. Her mother gave her a sad smile.

"Because if you play too much it will make you poorly and we don't want that." Her mother told her. Rin turned round to look back out of the window of the guild hall. She couldn't really call them her friends since they hardly ever talk to her, why should they? It's not like she would be allowed to play with them even if they asked. You see, Rin had been born with a lot of health problems. She had out grown a lot of them but she still suffered from asthma and a low immune system. If she ran around to much she would end up having an asthma attack. So she sat and watched the other guild children play. _Why me? Why does it have to be me?_ She would often ask herself. Her parents were strong, her father was an S-class wizard AND a dragon slayer, her mother was one of the most talented celestial wizards of her time. So it didn't make sense to Rin why they could be so strong and her so weak. Magic is taught but you have to have a certain level of compatability with that style of magic. Her parents being who they were, Rin was born was born with a compatibility for both celestial magic and fire magic. However, she didn't have the physical strength to withstand the casting of the spells. She was a fairy without wings.

Rin wanted be as pretty as her mother but as strong as her dad, she wanted to make them proud. She would often sneek into the woods and train by herself, always making sure not to push herself too much, with the hope that one day she would become strong enough to join the guild properly.

_I will do it! I will! _She chanted in her head as she jogged round the small track she had made herself in the woods. All of a sudden she heard a deep grunt. At first she thought about running away. _But this could be my chance! _She told herself and headed towards the noise. It wasn't long till she followed it to a small field. And in the middle was an old-ish looking man, who looked at her with his scary black eyes.

"You are not Natsu!" he shouted making Rin take a step back.

"No, Natsu Is my father." she told him in a soft voice. At that the man's eyes softened.

"I never knew he had a child" the man said staring at her, it made her feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Erm...how do you know my dad?" Rin asked the stranger.

"I am the one who taught him magic!" The man proudly expressed. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Right, whatever you say old man. I know the truth! You ain't the one who taught my dad. My dad was taught by a dragon! The great fire dragon Igneel!" She told him herself suddenly bursting with confidence she hated the fact that there was people in the world that tried to make her father seem like a liar. The old man nodded.

"And that is I. I am the great Igneel!" the man bellowed, as he did so the campfire Rin hadn't noticed burst in to huge orange flames. Rin still didn't believe him, for a start this guy was...well a guy. And dragons look like over grown lizards with wings.

"Gotta say old man, I'm liking your fire works" Rin told him nodding to the campfire. "I still don't think you're Igneel though. For a start your human."

"Oh dear child, I look human because that's how I wish to look" Rin looked at him in confusion. "We dragons developed a spell that allows us to take on a human form. I donned this form in hopes of coming across Natsu, I heard he lived in a hut around here."

"He lived in a mountain cabin, but now he lives with me and mum" Rin told him. "He had no choice but to, I'm sick and it was making me worse going between the houses."

"Your sick?" The old man asked. Rin nodded.

"I was born weak so I'm always sick with one thing or another, I can't use magic for this reason" she then began to explain her childhood so far. She didn't know why, he was a total stranger, but he had an air around him. He listened to her tale till the very end. When she had finished the man nodded, stood up and moved back. He muttered something and in a flash of flame his form burst in that of a dragon, his scales red, eyes black and teeth longer than Rin herself.

"Now do you believe that I am who I say I am?" the dragon bellowed. Rin nodded, there was no doubt left, this was the great Igneel. "Now how would you like it if I taught you magic?"

Rinse eyes widened, she couldn't though...could she? Her parents had always made out that for her to learn magic, would be for her to sign her own death certificate...or something to that affect. This was a choice for _her _and _her _alone. It was her future that was being decided. Rin looked the great dragon in the eyes, determination filling her own eyes. "I accept your offer!" She gave Igneel a determined grin, Igneel then showed his sharp teeth in, what Rin thought, was a smile.


End file.
